Cuenta regresiva: Una misión para el Invasor
by Suriee
Summary: Dib le descubre el engaño a Zim, la Tierra ya no tiene a quien temer... Pero ¿Por qué no se siente como un héroe? ¿Por qué le duele saber que el Irken se autodestruirá?
1. Chapter 1

Invasor Zim

ZADR

Esto forma parte, originalmente, de una trilogía.

Título: **Cuenta regresiva: Una Misión para el Invasor**

Resumen: **Dib le descubre el engaño a Zim, la Tierra ya no tiene a quien temer... Pero ¿Por qué no se siente como un héroe? ¿Por qué le duele saber que el Irken se autodestruirá?**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZaDr –Zim and Dib romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar.**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Un día mortalmente aburrido en la sekundaria. Literalmente. Un chico que apenas conocía había caído muerto de aburrimiento a mitad de la clase. Dib ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Su profesor de Ciencias era tan aburrido y tedioso que los hacía extrañar a la señorita Bitters. Al menos su antigua profesora tenía historias tenebrosas para espantarlos y no los mataba de aburrimiento.

Dib miro al otro extremo del salón y vio a Zim en su pupitre, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, la boca abierta, babeando y a nada de seguir el mismo destino que Bob que ahora estaba recibiendo choques eléctricos para revivirlo. Y el profesor ni cuenta se había dado. Al menos Bitters los hubiera incitado a que observaran el paso de la vida a la muerte.

Finalmente sonó la campana y todos se levantaron, al segundo siguiente el salón estaba vacío excepto por el profesor y Bob. Hasta los paramédicos habían dejado el aula y lo habían abandonado.

Apenas llevaba una semana en la sekundaria y Dib sabía que sería igual que en la eskuela. Todos sus compañeros ya lo llamaban raro, loco, anormal y muchas cosas más. En cambio Zim seguía siendo solo el chico extranjero un poco raro al que todos toleraban.

Suspiro resignado sabiendo que la vida de un héroe era solitaria y llena de sacrificios. Camino detrás de Zim (como llevaba años haciéndolo) y espero en una esquina hasta que lo vio entrar a su base, luego camino a su propio hogar más tranquilo. Iban a cumplirse tres años desde que conoció al invasor y en todo ese tiempo las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado. Aunque últimamente Dib noto que su peor enemigo no estaba poniendo el mismo entusiasmo que antes en sus intentos por destruirlo.

Dib se encontró a Gaz en la siguiente esquina y fueron juntos a casa. Su padre había desayunado con ellos esa mañana por lo que su desayuno familiar anual había pasado por ese año. Su hermana fue directamente a su habitación y Dib salió al garaje donde seguía trabajando en la nave de alguna vez fue de Tak.

Luego de unas horas de trabajo mecánico y justo cuando iba a apagar la maquina por completo su comunicador espía en la base de Zim detecto una llamada de larga distancia de la Tierra a... ¡La Inmensa! Dib había visto varias transmisiones entre Zim y sus líderes gracias a la tecnología Irken de su nave y ahora que la había mejorado podría observar unos minutos más a La Inmensa antes y después de que Zim cortara la transmisión y los Altos la aceptaran.

Una pantalla apareció frente a él y Dib coloco un disco para grabar la conversación. Ahí estaban los dos Altos, el rojo y el púrpura, riéndose y comiendo rosquillas.

-Espera... –el rojo intentaba ponerse serio pero el púrpura no podía dejar de reírse- Es Zim...

-Sí, sí... ¡No puedo! –"ahahahaha" ambos comenzaron a reír como maniáticos y pronto el resto de los irkens que estaban con ellos los acompañaron- No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo Zim siga creyendo que está en una misión de verdad –el corazón de Dib golpeo con fuerza su pecho al darse cuenta de que se estaban burlando de su enemigo-

-Shhhhttt... –lo silencio el rojo, el púrpura se hecho a la boca más rosquillas para evitar seguir riéndose- Siempre ha sido un tonto. Y siempre he querido deshacerme de él

-Mmpht, yo también –dijo el púrpura aún con rosquillas en la boca- ¿Por qué no lo matamos y ya?

-¿Recuerdas lo que le paso al supervisor Reymi cuando lo intento? ¡Voló en pedacitos!

-Sí, eso fue divertido... Zim logra que hasta los irkens estallen. Sobre todo los que intentan borrarlo.

-Exacto... Hay que esperar a la purga orgánica y arrojarlo como carne de cañón

-Mmm... Tal vez haga que explote el planeta ¡Me gustan los fuegos artificiales! –aplaudió el púrpura contento- Muy bien, acepta la llamada

-¡Mis Todopoderosos más Altos! –saludo Zim con movimiento militar, Dib sintió un pinchazo de algo en el corazón-

-¿Qué quieres ahora Zim? –pregunto el rojo con fastidio-

-Sólo reportando mis avances mis Altos. He estado trabajando en...

-Escucha Zim, tenemos cosas que hacer. Cosas importantes. No nos llames ¿sí? Nosotros te llamaremos –lo despacho el púrpura y cortaron la transmisión- ¿Cuándo nos desharemos de él? No ha sido más que una amenaza para el Imperio desde que nació... Y yo quiero ver como explota el planeta cuando lo arrojemos contra el

-Pronto, espero. Si Zim termino haciendo que la Todopoderosa Miyuki y el Todopoderoso Spork fueran tragados por una masa gigante no sé qué clase de cosa horrible podría provocarnos a nosotros.

-¿Qué tal si esa cosa regre...? –la transmisión se cortó también para Dib. El chico sujeto el disco con las manos temblorosas y subió directamente a su habitación-

Ahora entendía la megalomanía de Zim... Por eso eran tan egocéntrico; intentaba poner en sí mismo toda la confianza que necesitaba que los demás pusieran en él. Dib se refugiaba en lo paranormal para no sentirse solo pero Zim no tenía a nadie más...

¿Y si le mostraba la grabación?

Tal vez así vería que sus Altos no confiaban en él de verdad y así evitaría que la Tierra fuera invadida y la humanidad destruida. No era un mal plan. Pero por ahora tenía que dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Tal vez así vería que sus Altos no confiaban en él de verdad y así evitaría que la Tierra fuera invadida y la humanidad destruida. No era un mal plan. Pero por ahora tenía que dormir._

Dib dejo a Gaz en la clase de la señorita Bitters y siguió su camino rumbo a la sekundaria. No había encontrado a Zim ese día pero no le extrañó; el extraterrestre solía faltar a clases y Dib se había despertado más tarde esa mañana.

Al entrar al salón vio a su enemigo sentado en su pupitre y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de que el profesor entrara y comenzara la clase. Luego de eso lo perdió de vista ya que había dos clases en las que no estaban juntos; Geografía y Biología. A la hora del almuerzo tampoco lo vio en el comedor y su paranoia le grito que el irken debía estar planeando algo malvado.

Termino su comida en unos segundos y salió corriendo al patio. Busco a Zim por todas partes y finalmente lo encontró en una de las mesas que estaban frente a la cancha de basquetbol. El alienígena estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, aún tenía la misma altura que cuando estaba en la eskuela, y Dib se acercó a él dispuesto a arruinar su plan.

-¡Zim! ¿Qué clase de plan inútil estas preparando esta vez, eh? –el irken lo miro y sonrió con suficiencia-

-¡JA! ¡Cómo si un apestoso humano cabezón como tu pudiera entender la ingeniosidad del ingenio del Gran Zim! –ahí estaba, Dib ODIABA que lo llamaran cabezón ¡Estúpido Irken rechazado!

¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Dib sonrió con maldad recordando la conversación de los Altos.

-¿Ingeniosidad? Por favor Zim... Sí hasta yo sé que tus lideres te enviaron a la Tierra solo para deshacerse de ti –el extraterrestre hizo una mueca extraña y Dib supo que había dado en el clavo. Una parte de él disfrutaba enormemente eso pero otra le gritaba que no siguiera. Ignoro a la segunda voz- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto Zim? Ambos sabemos que no eres más que un chiste para tu raza –Dib vio en su rostro el daño que le hacían sus palabras y una parte de él se regocijo al verlo- Tus lideres esperaban que murieras para deshacerse de ti

-¡MIENTES! –le grito con furia, Dib pudo notar el color rojo de sus ojos debajo de los lentes de contacto-

-Si no me crees... –le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y le mostro el disco. Zim se lo arrebato y saco un aparato extraño de su PAK, coloco el disco en él y una pantalla apareció flotando frente a ellos. La conversación de los Altos antes y después de que Zim los contactara se repitió para Dib. Al terminar el irken parecía derrotado- ¡JA! ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera le importas a tus lideres Zim ¡Tú misión es una farsa! Jajajajaja –comenzó a reír como demente pero el otro lo ignoro. Dejo caer su aparato y camino lejos de él, despacio.

Dib disfruto de unos minutos su victoria. Luego de eso el timbre sonó y regreso a clases. Pero Zim no.

-Profesor, aún falta Zim –advirtió Dib cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar la lista de asistencia-

-¿Zim? ¡Ah, sí! El niño verde extranjero con una enfermedad de la piel ¿verdad? Descuide... –el profesor busco su nombre en la lista- señor Dib, su amigo Zim se fue a casa. La enfermera lo regreso por parecer demasiado deprimido. Ahora la clase...

El joven Membrana no presto atención a la clase, ni a ninguna de las que le siguieron. Ahora se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho esas cosas a Zim. Y más por mostrarle el video de ese modo.

Frustrado se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y sus compañeros se alejaron de él como si llevara la peste negra. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo con Zim, pero no sabía qué... Tal vez mañana tendría una mejor idea.

Pero Zim no fue a clases el día siguiente, ni el siguiente. Hacía tres días que no iba a la sekundaria en realidad. Entonces Dib se preocupó ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? ¿Su ausencia era por lo que le había dicho?

Apenas terminaron las clases Dib corrió hasta la Casa/Base de Zim. Se preparó mentalmente y corrió hasta la puerta pero ningún gnomo lo ataco. Eso lo puso nervioso. Iba a tocar el timbre pero se decidió a simplemente abrir la puerta. Dentro de la casa todo era un caos.

Las paredes, los muebles y los cables estaban destrozados, sus pedazos regados por todas partes. Había rastros de explosiones por todos lados y en general la casa parecía el terreno abandonado de un campo de batalla.

-¿Zim...? Soy yo, Dib –llamo en voz baja. GIR apareció de la nada y cayó encima de su cabeza gritando histéricamente, espantándolo de muerte-

-¡Buaaajajaja! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amo, Mary (1)? –le pregunto gritando el robotito y dándole golpes con sus manitas- Mi amo esta triste ¡Estallaremos! –Dib lo bajo de su cabeza y lo miro confundido-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto, GIR lo miro confuso-

-El amo dijo "¡Estallaremos!"

-"¿Estallaremos?" –repitió Dib. GIR lo miro como si apenas lo hubiera notado-

-¿Vamos a estallar, cabezón? ¡Wiiiiiiii! –grito divertido-

-Espera ¿Dónde está Zim? –GIR comenzó a correr por todas partes, se detuvo un momento y apunto a la cocina-

-Está por allá. Creo... ¡Ya no comeré taquitos! –lloro el robot-

Dib camino con esfuerzo intentando no caerse con los escombros que cubrían el piso. Llego a la cocina pero ninguna de las puertas de acceso se abrió.

-Excelente ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Humano Dib –lo llamo una voz desde el techo-

-Perfecto, no basta con que hable solo ahora ya escucho voces horribles en mi cabeza...

-Soy la computadora de la base de Zim –le gruño la voz molesta, Dib rio nervioso y se sujetó la nuca- Humano Dib, te sugiero abandonar la base en este momento. El amo va a autodestruirse y junto con el estallaremos todos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que "estallaremos todos"?

-Bueno, solo estallaremos el amo, GIR, mini moose, la abeja robot, Nick, los experimentos y yo. Ustedes humanos estarán bien siempre y cuando se encuentren en un perímetro no menor a los dos metros.

-Espera un segundo ¿Por qué van a estallar?

-De acuerdo a las leyes Irkens cuando un soldado es escoria para el imperio o encuentra su misión comprometida debe ejecutar el comando de auto destrucción. El amo ejecutara el comando ahora que sabe que los Todopoderosos Más Altos lo consideran una escoria para el Imperio. El amo debe evitar que los datos erróneos de su PAK contaminen al colectivo Irken –Dib tuvo que recoger su mandíbula del suelo ¿Él había provocado todo eso?-

El suelo se sacudió de pronto y Dib fue expulsado de la base. Afuera ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre su cabeza. En un segundo la casa de Zim desapareció y solo quedo espacio vacío.

Frente a Dib emergió el extraterrestre del suelo con GIR y mini moose a su lado. En su brazo había un brazalete con un botón enorme y la palabra AUTODESTRUCCION.

-Aléjate Dib-Humano, voy a estallar.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Eres un friki como yo si sabes que "Mary" es como GIR llama a Dib en el idioma original <strong>

**Dos palabras: ZARD ROCKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecer a JtHMxIZ por su mensaje en el capitulo anterior.**

**Como esta historia ya esta terminada no tendré problema en actualizar seguido. Cuando llegue el momento de la cuenta regresiva subiré los capítulos a diario y entonces terminare demasiado rápido :S**

**Los capis son algo pequeños porque escribí la historia final antes y luego me di cuenta de que necesitaba comenzar con el principio, no podía empezarla como si nada... Fue algo extraño en realidad. Empece escribiendo el final de la trilogía y de ahí me regrese al comienzo y tuve que ponerle un pequeño fic en medio... Ah! Mi mente me traiciona.**

**Lo que me alegra es que estos fics son pequeños, 10 capítulos iguales a estos. **

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_-Aléjate Dib-Humano, voy a estallar._

Pero el chico hizo lo contrario, se levantó del suelo y se acercó al irken. Sujeto el brazo donde estaba el boto y lo alejo lo más posible de su cuerpo.

-¡Por Jupiter Zim! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ejecuto el comando de autodestrucción –le dijo tranquilamente-

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No lo hagas solo por ellos Zim! –le grito el chico con rabia-

El alienígena era su enemigo, y también una especie extraña de amigo. Era el único que le prestaba atención y lo hacía sentirse vivo, reconocido ¿Qué pasaría si Zim se iba para siempre? Dib no lo soportaría, de eso estaba seguro. Lo necesitaba para sentirse útil, lo necesitaba del mismo modo en que necesitaba aire para vivir.

-No lo entenderías mono-Dib. Ahora suéltame o apretare el botón y estallaras conmigo –Zim era casi una cabeza más bajo que él y aunque era aterrador con esa mirada asesina y las armas que Dib sabía que contenía su PAK, el joven Membrana no lo soltó sino que lo sujeto con más fuerza-

-¡NO! ¡No te dejare hacerlo! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti Zim? –las patas de araña mecánicas lo arrojaron lejos del irken y Zim acerco su dedo al botón-

-Adiós Dib. Fuiste un enemigo formidable...

En un segundo el humano se levantó por segunda vez, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo se acercó al irken y separo su brazo con el botón. Con la otra mano lo tomo de la cintura y lo estrecho contra sí. Y sin pensarlo siquiera se agacho lo suficiente como para que su boca se encontrara con la de Zim, besándolo.

-No lo hagas Zim... Por favor, no me dejes sólo... –le pidió el humano, Zim no salía de su sorpresa. Jamás imagino que el Dib pudiera hacer... lo que sea que hizo, que se sintió muy bien por cierto-

El Dib unió sus bocas de nuevo y luego de un momento sintió su lengua humana rozando sus labios, intentando entrar en su boca. Zim lo permitió al sentir el delicioso cosquilleo que provocaba la saliva del humano en su piel. La lengua de Dib invadió su boca, acariciando la suya y Zim escucho como el Dib gruñía de modo extraño cuando el también jugo con su lengua. El Dib lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y se separó de él cuando le hizo falta el aire "Débil humano" pensó Zim

-Uuuuhhhhhhh... –rio GIR tontamente- El amo y Mary se besaron... ¡Zim y Mary sentados en un árbol...!

-¿Beso? –le pregunto Zim. Él había estudiado algo de eso; eran una forma humana de mostrar afecto... Mmm, también era Irken; había visto a los Más Altos Red y Pur hacerlo en la Academia pero hasta ahora sabía por qué lo hacían tanto ¡Se sentía tan delicioso! El humano Dib estaba todo rojo de la cara y Zim no lo entendía-

-Zim... Yo... emhh...

-Zim quiere más besos –le dijo con determinación y esta vez fue él quien reclamo sus labios e invadió su boca. La lengua del Dib lo recibió con gusto de nuevo, Zim sujeto la cabeza del humano y agradeció que fuera grande para poder acercarlo aún más. Se separaron de nuevo y se miraron, confundidos- ¿Por qué los "besos" mono-Dib? –el chico enrojeció violentamente y se alejó. Lo que hizo que el irken se sintiera como si algo le hiciera falta-

-Yo... No lo sé ¡De verdad no lo sé! Sólo... No quiero que mueras Zim ¿Por favor? –Zim asintió con la cabeza y su base apareció de nuevo. Los cables volvieron a conectarse en las casas vecinas y uno de ellos termino conectado en la cabeza del perro. Otro termino en el cerebro del pez dorado- Bien, emh... Yo, vendré por ti en la mañana... Para ir a la sekundaria, ya sabes... ¿Estarás aquí, verdad? –era una forma de preguntarle "¿No te autodestruirás cuando yo no esté, verdad?" Zim asintió con la cabeza de nuevo- Excelente, yo... Ya me voy...

-Uuhh... Quiero taquitos... –se quejó GIR pero Zim lo ignoro, ocupado al ver como el Dib se alejaba corriendo de su base-

-¿Amo? ¿Cancelo el comando por ahora? –pregunto la computadora-

-Sí, cancélalo

-¡Voy a hacer waffles! –grito GIR y entro a la casa con mini moose tras él. Zim fue el último en entrar y bajo directamente al laboratorio-

-Computadora

-¿Sí amo?

-Dame todos los datos sobre los besos terrícolas... Quiero saber por qué el Dib me dio besos

* * *

><p><strong>Dos palabras: Mas besos! :D<strong>

**Adoro a GIR, es tan mono. Y he empezado a comportarme como él en mis días de "No quiero que nadie me moleste y por eso me comporto como si hubiera perdido la cabeza" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero agradecer a (XD n.n)a (Jiiro) y a (hirano23) por sus mensajes en el capitulo anterior.**

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_-Dame todos los datos sobre los besos terrícolas... Quiero saber por qué el Dib me dio besos_

Cuando Zim salió de su base Dib estaba afuera esperándolo. Y también estaba su hermanita aterradora Gaz. Camino hasta donde estaban y Dib se puso rojo de la cara de nuevo. Ahora Zim sabía que eso se llamaba "sonrojo" y que ocurría cuando los humanos estaban avergonzados.

-Hola Zim, amh, ¿Nos vamos? –le pregunto-

-Sí –comenzaron a caminar sin decirse nada. De vez en cuando Dib lo miraba de reojo y volteaba la cara rápidamente cuando se daba cuenta de que él también lo observaba. Gaz iba delante de ellos y los ignoraba. Parecía molesta-

-Más te vale que no llegue tarde a la eskuela Dib, o me veré en la necesidad de destruirte –amenazo la niña-

-Aún estamos a tiempo Gaz –se justificó el chico- Y si la señorita Bitters se molesta yo asumiré la culpa ¿Esta bien?

-En ese caso... –la niña sonrió con maldad y camino más despacio. Zim observo intrigado la interacción entre los dos hermanos, en Irken no había hermanos. Además Gaz era realmente malvada para ser humana... Si fuera irken seguramente estaría en la élite, a pesar de su tamaño- ¿Por qué teníamos que venir a recoger a tu novio, Dib? –ahora fueron los dos quienes se sonrojaron. Zim había aprendido mucho sobre el afecto y el amor humanos la noche anterior y sabía casi perfectamente lo que "novios" significaba para los humanos-

-¡Zim no es mi novio, Gaz! ¡Por Júpiter! ¡No somos nada! ¿Lo entiendes? Sólo... tengo algo que discutir con él sobre... Sobre la nave de Tak ¡Eso es! –Dib noto como el extraterrestre lo miraba fijamente, al parecer no creyó tampoco su mentira-

-Si eso te hace dormir mejor por las noches... –susurro Gaz. Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, ni siquiera cuando dejaron a la hermanita de Dib en la eskuela y se quedaron solos-

Apenas llegaron a tiempo a la sekundaria, el timbre sonó y ambos entraron a clases. Después se separaron y a la hora del almuerzo Dib encontró a ¿su enemigo?, a Zim sentado solo en una mesa, dándole descargas eléctricas a su comida. Dib se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó frente a él sin decir nada. Zim lo miro extrañado pero tampoco dijo nada. El resto de los chicos los miraron confundidos ¿Esos no eran los dos que siempre se peleaban llamándose "alienígena" y "humano cabezón"? ¿Qué estaban haciendo sentados juntos?

-Creo que Dib viene más loco hoy que de costumbre... –dijo Zita a sus amigas, las chicas asintieron y pronto todos lo olvidaron y siguieron con lo suyo-

Las clases continuaron y al final del día Dib y Gaz llevaron a Zim a su casa.

-Adiós Zim –se despidió Dib-

-¿No le darás un beso de despedida a tu novio? –pregunto Gaz con malicia y Dib enrojeció de nuevo –

-¡GAZ! Ya te dije que... –los hermanos se alejaron rumbo a su hogar y Zim entro a su base de nuevo, más confundido que cuando el humano lo beso la primera vez ¿Por qué no lo había hecho de nuevo? Era agradable, y Zim quería repetirlo aunque sabía lo que eso podía significar para Dib-

-Computadora dame el resto de los datos sobre el afecto y el amor humano y sus demostraciones físicas

Para el día siguiente Zim estaba algo aterrado... Había estudiado lo que los humanos llamaban "relaciones sexuales" o "sexo" y estaba preocupado. Al parecer todo comenzaba con los besos y terminaba en eso... Y aunque los humanos parecían disfrutarlo no quería que Dib le hiciera, _eso_. Parecía asqueroso, escandaloso y húmedo. Solo pensarlo le daba cañangas-ñangas.

Dib estaba afuera de nuevo con Gaz y su día anterior se repitió. Dib se sentó con él en el almuerzo y lo acompaño a casa después. El humano hizo eso dos días más, siempre sin decirle nada. Solo caminando en silencio.

Ese día Gaz se había ido a casa de una ¿amiga? suya a jugar videojuegos en una pijamada así que iban los dos solos. Cuando llegaron a la base Dib lo miro, intentando decirle algo.

-Gracias por, no autodestruirte Zim... –le dijo el humano con una sonrisa- No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí para ser, bueno, mi enemigo...

-Te he dado cuatro días para pensarlo Dib, sólo te quedan tres días más –Dib lo miro extrañado-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Dijiste que no sabías que harías sin mí. Según las leyes de guerra irkens un soldado irken no puede dejar a su enemigo sin avisarle que se autodestruiría, menos a un enemigo tan formidable como lo fuiste tú...

-Entonces ¿Me estás dando tiempo para aceptar la idea de que morirás?

-Así es

-¡¿POR QUÉ? –le pregunto histérico-

-¡PORQUE DIJISTE QUE NO SABÍAS QUE HARÍAS SIN MI! –grito Zim del mismo modo-

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS EN ABSOLUTO! –grito Dib de nuevo-

-¡PERO TENGO QUE HACERLO!

-¡CLARO QUE...! Espera un segundo ¿Por qué gritamos?

-¡NO LO SE! FUISTE TU EL QUE COMENZOOOO –grito el irken con toda su fuerza y Dib se cubrió los oídos-

-De acuerdo, basta... Hablemos ¡Sin gritar! –especificó cuando vio a Zim tomar aire, preparándose para responderle a gritos-

-Está bien

-Yo pensé que ya no ibas a autodestruirte Zim ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo aún?

-No lo entenderías mono-Dib –le dijo el extraterrestre y dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a su base pero Dib lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera-

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que el pobre de Zim va a crecer con traumas...<strong>

**XD n.n (**gracias por el comentario y por decir eso de mi forma de escribir, me alegras el día y hasta la semana :D) **Jiiro** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que mi historia no te parezca mala o pobre a pesar de que los capitulos son pequeñitos :D Zim averiguara otras cosas ademas de los besos y digamos que su poca confianza en Dib se va a evaporar XD. Gracias por leerme) **hirano23** (gracias por pasarte a leer este pequeño intento de fic me haces inmensamente feliz. Me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que el fic ya esta terminado, no lo voy a abandonar :D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero agradecer a (hirano23) por su mensaje en el capitulo anterior. **

**La respuesta a tu lindo apoyo esta al final de la pagina :D**

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_-No lo entenderías mono-Dib –le dijo el extraterrestre y dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a su base pero Dib lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera-_

-Explícamelo por favor... –entraron a la base y se sentaron en el sofá, GIR les llevo waffles recién hechos con tocino y jabón- ¿Entonces?

-Los Irken vivimos nuestras vidas en base a misiones que nos son asignadas por medio del PAK desde que somos bienvenidos a la vida –Dib asintió medio entendiendo- Todo lo que hacemos se basa en el propósito de esa misión y Zim ya no tiene ninguna misión ahora... No tengo propósito, ya no soy útil... Y según las leyes Irkens cuando un irken deja de ser útil para el Imperio debe ejecutar el comando de autodestrucción... –Dib lo miro en silencio, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar en círculos- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Por mercurio! ¿Debes tener una misión para seguir existiendo, verdad? –Zim asintió- De lo contrario te autodestruirás... ¿Y debe ser una misión asignada por el Imperio Irken?

-No lo sé... –le respondió el extraterrestre- ¿Qué estas inventando en tu gigantesca cabeza de pista de aterrizaje?

-Intento pensar en una manera de darte una misión nueva para tu vida y así evitar que te autodestruyas... Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de...

-Jajajaja –Zim comenzó a reírse como maniático y el chico tuvo que esperar a que terminara (quince minutos después) para averiguar que le pasaba- ¿Estás pensando que yo, el Gran Zim, dejare de obedecer las órdenes del Imperio?

-¡Ya no tienes por qué obedecerlas Zim! ¿No lo entiendes? En lo que a tus líderes refiere ya no eres parte de su Imperio. Estas libre y solo ahora... –el irken se congelo y lo miro con la más pura expresión de terror que Dib jamás le había visto-

-¿L-libre? Zim... ¡Zim no puede estar libre! Eso va contra el Imperio... ¡Un libre pensador es la peor pesadilla del Imperio!

-Pero siempre has estado contra el Imperio... Aunque no conscientemente claro...

-¿Alguien dijo quesadilla? –GIR entro en la habitación, venía de la calle y traía su disfraz de perrito. Estaba tomándose lo que a Dib le pareció una malteada. O eso esperaba que fuera- Yo también quiero quesadilla...

-¡La peor pesadilla del Imperio! –seguía gritando Zim-

-¡Basta! –grito y el irken se calló pero lo miro muy feo- No quiero que te vayas Zim...

-¿Es por qué estás enamorado de mí y me quieres para darme besos y luego hacerme el sexo? –le pregunto el irken con suspicacia y sospecha, Dib se sonrojo terriblemente- Desde ahora te lo digo Dib-humano ¡No dejaré que me hagas esa cosa escandalosa y húmeda que es el sexo! –le grito Zim apuntándolo con el dedo-

-Creo que interrumpí algo... –Gaz apareció en la puerta de la casa de Zim y Dib por poco y se desmaya-

-¡N-NO! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES GAZ! ¡ES QUE ZIM NO SABE DE LO QUE ESTA HABLANDO!

-¡NO DEJARE QUE ME HAGAS EL SEXO! –grito el Irken y Dib deseo poder apretar el botón en ese momento y desaparecer con él-

Gaz rio malignamente, se acercó a su hermano, busco en la bolsa derecha de su gabardina y saco un par de baterías.

-Solo vine por mis baterías de repuesto Dib, tú y tu novio pueden seguir peleando... –le dijo Gaz y salió por la puerta, afuera cayeron rayos y aullaron los coyotes-

-¡ZIM! –le grito molesto-

-¡NO DEJARE QUÉ...! –Zim no pudo seguir quejándose porque los labios de Dib lo silenciaron. El irken no espero invitación y atrapó la lengua del humano antes de que Dib intentara hacer lo mismo. El humano se separó de él más rápido de lo que Zim hubiera querido-

-¿No te quema mí, ya sabes, saliva? –le pregunto preocupado-

-Sí pero se siente bien –el Dib sonrió y cuando estaba a nada de volver a besarlo se detuvo de nuevo-

-Zim ¿De verdad quieres que te bese?

-A Zim le gustan los besos... Pero no quiero que me hagas el sexo Dib

-Aún es muy pronto para eso –le respondió el humano y ataco su boca. Dib se dejó caer hacia atrás en la alfombra y se llevó a Zim con él de modo que el extraterrestre quedo encima.

De haber tenido que explicar cuanto tiempo pasaron así Dib pudo haber tenido dos respuestas diferentes pero reales para él; por una parte le pareció una eternidad tener el peso del irken sobre su cuerpo y por otro fue apenas un instante el que duro... Aunque cuando se dio cuenta pasaban de las dos de la mañana... Iba a explicarle a Zim que tenía que regresar a su casa a dormir pero se quedó dormido antes de poder hacer algo más

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en una habitación que jamás había visto. Estaba en una especie de colchón algo duro y éste estaba directamente en el piso. Busco sus anteojos y vio un bulto verde acercarse para ponérselos.

-Débil humano Dib –fue lo primero que le dijo Zim, Dib se sonrojo al notar que esa debía ser la habitación del irken-

-Lo siento... Espero no haberte molestado al dormir...

-Los días irkens abarcan seis días terrestres Dib, aún no necesito entrar en modo sueño

-¿De verdad? En ese caso, gracias por dejarme tu cama... ¡La escuela! Tenemos que ir a la sekundaria –Dib iba a levantarse pero Zim se lo impidió recostándose sobre él-

-No quiero ir a la sekundaria hoy mono-Dib... Quiero más besos –la idea le pareció excelente y hasta se olvidó de llamar a Gaz para saber cómo le había ido-

Después de un rato de estarse besando Dib cambio las posiciones y dejo a Zim bajo él. Entre más lo besaba había menos claridad en su mente y llego el momento en el que dejo de besarlo y comenzó a lamerlo... Saboreo la piel de su rostro y al ver sus antenas no pudo evitar llevarse una a la boca. El gemido extasiado de Zim lo alentó a seguir acariciándolas con su lengua y cambio de una a la otra en su boca mientras que su mano seguía estimulando la que no podía lamer.

-D-Dib... –gimió Zim y Dib comenzó a frotarse contra él de forma lasciva- Hu-humano tra, tramposo...

-¡AMO! –grito la computadora y Dib se detuvo, parpadeando confundido-

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritas? –le pregunto el chico, se sentía molesto y... frustrado-

-Los he estado llamando casi diez minutos

-¿Y qué quiere mi computador?

-La hermanita aterradora del humano Dib está en la sala... Y no está de buen humor... Es aterradora...

Dib se levantó de un salto muerto de miedo y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro frente a un confundido Zim

-¡DIB! –grito con furia la niña cuando salieron de la compuerta que estaba bajo el televisor- Te he estado esperando diez minutos ¡DIEZ MINUTOS! comiendo waffles... ¡Y yo odio los waffles! -GIR comenzó a llorar desconsolado, gritando y pataleando mientras rodaba por el piso- ¡LLORON! –grito Gaz y por poco se le tira encima-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Gaz? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la eskuela?

-Yo si fui a la eskuela Dib, tú y Zim por otro lado no se presentaron en la sekundaria así que supuse que te habías quedado con tu novio... Anoche no fuiste a dormir a casa... –la mirada de sospecha de Gaz mando escalofríos a la columna de Dib e hizo que a Zim le dieran cañangas-ñangas...

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!

-¿Y entonces por qué Zim tiene marcas de dientes _humanos_ en el cuello? –el irken lo miro y lo apunto acusadoramente con el dedo-

* * *

><p><strong>u.u Sip, Dib va a tener problemas por esto... Gaz es algo metiche cuando quiere serlo<strong>

**hirano23** (gracias por tu review y descuida que Dib no va a poder aguantar las ganas, todo esta en que Zim de su brazo a torcer y créeme)


	6. Chapter 6

Feliz día de San Valentín: Recuerden que no solo es día de los enamorados sino también de los queridos amigos

**Quiero agradecer a (sekhoya 990) y (hirano23) por su mensaje en el capitulo anterior.**

**La respuesta a sus lindos mensajes esta al final de la pagina :D**

**Hay algo curioso con este capítulo, que quiero compartir con ustedes: **

**Pues verán, estaba yo el otro día navegando inocentemente en las turbias aguas de Deviantart, buscando inocentemente algo de slash pervertido ZADR (si, dije inocentemente porque no es tan malo, pude haber estado destripando gatos en ese momento) Cuando di con una imagen que me arruino mi perversión ZADR y sí, era esa en la que nos recuerdan que ZIM nació sin nada "allá abajo" Y ¡Oh, triste decepción!**

**Pero mi perversión ZADR se negó a morir y mi mente creo lo siguiente que van a leer, es la forma en que mi mente enferma retorció la realidad para hacer posible una buena porción de lemmon. Que no estará en este capítulo, lo siento**

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_-¿Y entonces por qué Zim tiene marcas de dientes humanos en el cuello? –el irken lo miro y lo apunto acusadoramente con el dedo-_

-Dib tramposo ¡Querías hacerle el sexo a Zim!

-¡NOOO! Digo, sí... ¡Pero no fue mi intención, lo juro por la tierra! ¡Yo no quería...! Bueno si quería, pero no al principio

-¡TRAMPOSO!

-¡Te lo juro!

-Ya basta los dos –susurro Gaz y ambos se callaron de inmediato- No sé a qué estén jugando Dib pero ya es hora de que le presentes tu novio a papá... De lo contrario haré que tengan problemas después

-¡JA! En 72 horas Zim ejecutara el comando de autodestrucción así que nada de lo que digas me importa niña aterradora –Gaz lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Zim se giró a ver a Dib molesto- Y tu humano tramposo ¡Fuera!

-Pero Zim...

-¡Computador!

En la calle, luego de que los brazos mecánicos de la base los sacaran Gaz vio a su hermano. El chico parecía de verdad triste y miraba la base con ganas de entrar de nuevo pero ahora parecía que a Zim no le importaba que lo descubrieran porque los gnomos estaban listos para atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera dentro del perímetro de propiedad.

-¿Por qué Zim va a autodestruirse?

-Le hice entender que no les importa a sus líderes y según sus leyes alienígenas cuando no es útil debe hacerlo –a Gaz le gustó la idea de ver a Zim explotando pero sabía que eso no iba a gustarle a su hermano. Una ardilla entro en el patio delantero y un cañón enorme le lanzo un rayo, vaporizándola. La niña decidió que le gustaba más ese Zim que hacía explotar cosas-

-Y tú no quieres que lo haga ¿eh? Muy bien, te ayudare

-¿Me ayudarás? –le pregunto Dib sorprendido-

-Sí... Sólo si haces que Zim siga destruyendo cosas...

-Si consigo que no se autodestruya no me importara que conquiste la Tierra. Siempre y cuando sea para él y para mí... Y para ti y papá también, claro –agrego al ver la mirada molesta de Gaz- Excepto la Luna, creo que esa ya se la prometió a GIR

-Mejor el resto del sistema solar... Ahora camina, usemos las cosas de papá

-¡COMPUTADOR! –grito Zim cuando los humanos se alejaron de su base-

-¿Si amo?

-Realízame un bio-scanner completo, mi Squeedly-Spooch se siente extraño... Y algo más abajo me está molestando también...

-Emh... Amo, le sugiero realizarse una revisión física –luego de que un rayo lo escaneara el computador carraspeo- Detecto cierta, evolución en su organismo...

-¿Evolución? ¿Qué clase de evolución? ¿Y por qué tose mi computador? –Zim se quitó el uniforme de invasor y comenzó con la revisión física. Cuando miro hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que había crecido algo que antes no estaba ahí- ¡COMPUTADOR! –grito con terror- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO QUE CRECIO EN ZIM?

-Es el órgano reproductor sexual irken... –Zim recordó lo que había visto sobre el sexo humano y lo reconoció; los machos humanos también lo tenían-

-¿Y por qué ha crecido en Zim ahora?

-Registro un aumento en las células de desarrollo. Es probable que el contacto físico con el humano Dib haya propiciado este comportamiento inusual en su organismo amo.

-¿Van a matarme?

-Negativo. Lo que ocurre con su organismo ahora es producto del desarrollo natural de un individuo irken cuando su PAK deja de controlar y suprimir las acciones biológicas...

-¿Eh? –pregunto Zim confundido-

-Los Más Altos también pasaron por esto cuando comenzaron a crecer –explico el computador con voz molesta-

-¿Zim comenzara a crecer?

-La actividad sexual es un comienzo. Su PAK suprimió el control sobre su organismo cuando dio la orden de autodestrucción

-¿Por qué no regreso a controlarlo cuando la suprimí?

-No es normal que un invasor suprima las órdenes una vez dadas... El PAK no puede retomar el control biológico, su organismo se desarrollara normalmente desde ahora.

-¿Entonces el Dib tenía razón? ¿Zim ya no es parte del Imperio Irken?

-Su PAK dejo de transmitir señales al colectivo, sin embargo detecto que aún puede recibirlas

-Zim es un pensador libre ahora...

-¿Amo?

-Cuando el Dib llegue déjalo entrar a la base.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, todo es culpa del PAK; <strong>

**qué si Zim no crece es el PAK; qué si Zim no entiende de sentimientos, el PAK; qué si el calentamiento global, el PAK, qué si el internet lento, el PAK; qué si se termino el papel en el baño, el PAK; y así hasta que el PAK se canse de ser culpado y los electrocute a todos en venganza **

**(sekhoya 990) **Gaz es algo metiche cuando quiere serlo, aunque me gusto la idea de que los descubriera y más que le causara problemas a Dib. Subo capítulo seguido así que no hay de que preocuparse. Gracias por tu review :D) **hirano23** (oh pobre Gaz, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo haya querido dejarlos con las ganas :p *risas* Pero bueno, no hay de que desesperarse que habrá lemmon aunque tal vez sea hasta el final. Síp, es que soy mala. No tanto como Zim, pero soy mala :D Muchas gracias por tu review n.n)


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero agradecer a (hirano23) por su mensaje en el capitulo anterior. ****La respuesta esta al final de la pagina :D**

**Advertencia: Prepárense, a partir de ahora subire capitulo todos los días para ir acorde con la cuenta regresiva. Y también quiero avisarles que esta historia ya va a terminar. Le quedan tres capítulos más de vida.**

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_-¿Amo?_

_-Cuando el Dib llegue déjalo entrar a la base._

COMIENZA CUENTA REGRESIVA:  
>HORA 68 ANTES DE LA INMINENTE AUTODESTRUCCION DEL INVASOR ZIM<p>

Dib escucho la voz computarizada de su reloj comunicador y frunció el ceño al escuchar lo de "inminente". No debió dejar que Gaz lo programara para la cuenta regresiva, pensó mientras se acercaba a la base de Zim. GIR estaba saliendo cuando Dib llego a la cerca, el chico saludo al robot.

-¿Me dejas entrar? –GIR-perrito ladeo la cabeza-

-Negativo –la voz de GIR se escuchó más grave- Intruso detectado; Humano cabezón prepárate para... ¡Chanwich! –grito contento cuando Dib le mostro el sándwich que había llevado. Entro a la casa con GIR detrás de él y encontró a Zim en la cocina comiendo algo que no reconoció y leyendo el periódico-

-¡Computador! ¿Por qué no registraste al intruso? –grito Zim cuando lo vio entrar-

-Pero amo, usted dijo que el humano Dib podía entra a la base...

-¡MIENTES! –grito acusadoramente a la nada- ¿Qué quieres ahora Dib-mono?

-Vine a proponerte un trato, Invasor Zim –el irken lo miro confundido-

-Uh –dijo decepcionado y fue Dib el confundido esa vez-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creí que venías por más besos –Dib se acercó sonriendo y tomo una de sus antenas en su mano, Zim jadeo gustoso-

-Después de que escuches mi plan ¿Sí?

-Zim te ordena que hables ahora y termines de hacerlo pronto... –Dib se sentó a su lado y suspiro con pesar. Aún no tenía idea de lo que sentía por el irken y mucho menos sabía lo que Zim sentía por él y estaba a punto de entregarle su planeta-

Tal vez, meses atrás jamás se habría permitido pensar en entregar la Tierra al invasor pero ya estaba cansado de defenderla siempre y que la estupidez humana no fuera capaz de reconocerlo siquiera.

Tal vez, teniendo un alienígena y a un genio como reyes los humanos serían más inteligentes al seguir sus órdenes. Dib se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que se había visto gobernando la Tierra al lado de Zim.

-¿Dib? –lo llamo el extraterrestre- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estas infectado con gérmenes?

-No, estoy bien... Zim tú... ¿Querrías tenerme contigo, para besarte y eso?

-A Zim le gustaría hacer eso con el Dib siempre –el chico sonrió feliz-

-¿Y si tomas por misión conquistar la Tierra? No para el Imperio sino para ti, para nosotros... –Zim lo miro confundido. Siempre había admirado en el Dib la lealtad que tenía para los humanos. Por más estúpidos que fueran. Era el mismo tipo de lealtad que los Irken tenían para el Imperio. Y ahora el Dib le estaba proponiendo que conquistara su mundo.

-¿Por qué me propones esto Dib?

-Estoy cansado de la estupidez humana. Estoy cansado de defenderlos constantemente para que al final sigan siendo igual de tontos... Y si esto evita que mueras, y me permite estar contigo entonces no me importa.

-¿Tú quieres que Zim gobierne tu mundo? –le pregunto sin poderlo creer-

-Sí –Dib intento que su voz no se rompiera. Era difícil entregarle su planeta natal a un extraterrestre, por más que quisiera al extraterrestre-

¿Lo quería? Acababa de pensarlo ¡Su mente se lo había gritado! Estaba confundido. Pero lo que sí sabía era que jamás había sentido algo como eso por nadie.

-¿Es por qué estás enamorado de Zim, Dib-humano?

-La verdad no sé si estoy enamorado de ti. Pero sé que quiero estar a tu lado y gobernar al planta contigo. Y también papá y Gaz, se los prometí. Aunque ellos podrían ser como consejeros o algo así... –Zim parpadeo aún confuso-

-Los Más Altos también tienen consejeros –dijo al final-

-¿Entonces aceptas? ¿Tomarás esta misión para seguir con vida Zim?

-No lo sé... Las misiones se asignan por medio del PAK según las ordenes de los cerebros de control, pero ahora que ya no pertenezco al Imperio no sé cómo asignarme a mí mismo una misión

-¿Y si la descargamos a tu PAK? –Zim negó con la cabeza-

-Solo los cerebros de control tienen la clave de acceso. Si alguien intenta entrar el PAK se apagara automáticamente. Es por protección al colectivo de información irken.

-Entonces ¿No hay nada que hacer? –el Dib parecía devastado. Como si su planeta ya hubiera caído con la purga orgánica y Zim experimento un sentimiento de alegría al saber que era porque el Dib quería estar con Zim-

-No sé... Hagamos lo que los humanos hacen para divertirse Dib-cosa. Yo también quiero estar contigo mientras pasan las 66 horas restantes

Afuera ya era de noche, Dib y Zim caminaron sin rumbo en específico. GIR-perrito verde iba detrás de ellos con mini moose tarareando alegremente.

-¿Hay algún tipo de comida humana que no te enferme? Tal vez podamos ir a cenar –Zim se detuvo y se rasco la barbilla, pensando en las asquerosidades humanas que había probado-

-¡Las hamburguesas sin gérmenes! Esas no me enferman

-Entonces vamos

Las hamburguesas con carne de servilletas no serían nunca las favoritas de Dib, pero al chico le pareció que bien valía la pena el sabor si podía comer tranquilamente al lado de Zim. GIR estaba aterrorizando al resto del restaurante y Dib se encargó de ayudar a mini moose con su hamburguesa.

-Me gusto cuando GIR intento comerse la cabeza de ese humano apestoso

-A mí también me gusto. Aunque mi parte favorita de la noche hasta ahora fue cuando nos topamos con esos fantasmas/monos-piratas y mini moose los vaporizo con su rayo... Sí, eso fue divertido... –Dib se acercó más a Zim y comenzó a silbar, intentando parecer inocente. Con cuidado se acercó un poco más y tomo la mano del irken. Zim lo miro extrañado y Dib lo beso en la mejilla. El extraterrestre se sonrojo pero no dijo nada más y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a la base de Zim-

-Dib –Gaz lo llamo por el comunicador de su muñeca- Papá dijo que vendría a dormir a casa, le dije que estabas con Zim haciendo una tarea y que llegarías tarde. Así que tendrás que venir a dormir a casa esta vez.

-Gracias Gaz. Creo que tendré que irme... Mañana a primera hora vendré por ti ¿Sí? –Zim tomo su mano de nuevo y sonrió-

-Adiós Dib –Zim lo beso y Dib correspondió gustoso, apretándolo contra su cuerpo-

-Hasta mañana Zim. Y no lo olvides, a primera hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, ahora todo comienza :D<strong>

**hirano23** (He decido dejar de lado mi maldad y a partir de ya, todo comienza entre estos dos. Solo quiero decirte que evites la locura, he estado allí antes y es difícil salir para encajar en el mundo "cuerdo" ¡Claro! Las salchichas bailarinas son un poco hiper activas y divertidas pero no estarán ahí para resolver los problemas, eso lo aprendimos GIR y yo a la mala... Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Quiero agradecer a (hirano23) por su mensaje en el capitulo anterior. ****La respuesta esta al final de la pagina :D**

**Advertencia: Prepárense, a partir de ahora subire capitulo todos los días para ir acorde con la cuenta regresiva.**

**En este capítulo aparece finalmente el profesor Membrana ¿Qué le parecerá la nueva rareza de su hijo cabezón? **

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_-Hasta mañana Zim. Y no lo olvides, a primera hora._

HORA 56

Dib bajo corriendo a la cocina para un desayuno rápido antes de ir a la casa de Zim pero apenas entro se topó con la familiar escena de su padre y Zim tomando café con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Zim?

-Ah, buenos días hijo. Tu amable amigo extranjero vino temprano a verte y como estabas dormido me ayudo con mis últimos experimentos científicos. Me alegra que tengas amigos que se interesen por la ciencia de verdad y no solo tipos locos obsesionados con lo paranormal... –Dib escupió la mosca que había entrado en su boca por tenerla abierta- Bueno, los dejo solos. Que se diviertan.

-¿Qué haremos hoy mono-Dib? –le pregunto curioso el irken. Dib recordó que había una feria cerca de la ciudad y Zim llamo a su crucero voot para ir allá. El chico iba a usar la nave de Tak pero Gaz dijo que tenía que usarla para algo importante, y Dib no se atrevió a preguntar para qué-

-Tu hermanita es terrorífica –le dijo Zim cuando dejaron el voot escondido entre unos árboles y matorrales altos- Si fuera irken sería miembro de la élite, estoy seguro -Dib sonrió, él amaba a su hermana por más malvada y terrorífica que fuera. Era su hermanita después de todo. Zim con su disfraz humano, GIR y mini moose ya iban adelante y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos-

-¿Ahora qué?

Subieron a todos los juegos mecánicos sin tener que hacer fila porque GIR se encargaba de echarlos a todos. A Zim no le parecieron muy emocionantes, después de todo había hecho cosas más entretenidas como soldado irken antes pero aun así no renunció en subirse a ninguno.

Después fueron a las tiendas de juego. Zim observo como los humanos derribaban cosas y recibían cosas esponjosas a cambio. Dib lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a una de esas tiendas.

-Un tiro por favor... –el chico recibió tres pelotas- Escoge uno –le dijo, el invasor observo todos los animales esponjosos pero le parecieron horribles... Excepto uno, un cocodrilo verde con la misma expresión tierna de mini moose. Estaba acostumbrado a su otro ayudante, así que iba a poder con ese cocodrilo esponjoso-

Dib lanzo las pelotas pero fallo miserablemente la última, por lo que no le dieron su animal esponjoso a Zim. Eso lo enojo, iba a golpear al humano apestoso por no dárselo pero Dib lo tomo del rostro y le sonrió.

-Quiero ganar esto para ti. Espera hasta que lo haga, por favor –el irken se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y Dib lanzo de nuevo. Esta vez logro darles a todos y el animal esponjoso paso a ser de su propiedad-

-¡Victoria! –grito triunfal- Ahora es mi turno de ganar algo para ti Dib-cosa –el humano le dio las pelotas y Zim sonrió malignamente. El hombre le dio la espalda para contar el dinero que había ganado y Zim aprovecho el momento para destruir el fondo del local con un cañón que saco de su PAK-

-¡Por Júpiter! ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Mi tienda! –lloro desconsoladamente el hombre, de fondo se escuchó a Gaz gritar "¡Llorón!"

-¡Zim gano! ¡Victoria para Zim! Quiero mi premio...

-Toma lo que quieras... –lloro derrotado el dueño. Zim miro a su humano y le sonrió-

-Toma lo que quieras Dib, Zim ha conquistado este refugio de animales esponjosos para ti –Dib no podía molestarse con el irken después de esa demostración así que tomo todos los animales que pudo en sus brazos- Ahora sigamos con la conquista

Siguieron destruyendo cuanta tienda se les puso enfrente. Al final salieron de la feria con el voot lleno hasta el tope de animales de felpa de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores.

-Debes darle algunos a tu hermanita... –le dijo Zim mientras los llevaba a casa de Dib- No quiero que te destruya porque tú tienes más animales esponjosos en tu propiedad

-Le daré un par, lo prometo

-¿Dib? ¿Eres tu hijo? –apenas entraron a la casa del chico su padre lo llamo desde su laboratorio en el sótano-

-Sí papá

-¿Viene tu amigo extranjero contigo? –Zim y Dib se miraron confundidos-

-Sí, aquí esta...

-Excelente –su padre subió las escaleras y tomo a Zim de los hombros- Dime Zim ¿Podrías ayudarme con ese proyecto del que estaba contándote en la mañana? –ambos chicos se miraron y Dib se encogió de hombros –

-Supongo –respondió Zim al final-

-Perfecto. Vamos a mi laboratorio... –el profesor Membrana esperaba que Dib se resistiera o que simplemente se negara a bajar pero su hijo camino tras ellos e hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlos-

En la mañana, luego de que su hijo y el niño verde salieran Gaz se había acercado a decirle que a Dib le gustaba su amigo y que estaba intentando que Zim saliera con él. De no haber sido por que el niño extranjero le demostró lo científico e inteligente que era el profesor habría salido a impedir esa cita.

Y ahora estaban los tres en el laboratorio. Dib demostraba ser muy bueno con la tecnología y Zim tenía una inventiva sorprendente. Y lo mejor de todo: ¡Su hijo no había hablado de muertos ni una sola vez!

Sin duda ese chico verde le estaba ayudando mucho a la enorme y demente cabeza de Dib. Entonces, él aprobaba su relación.

-¿Papá? –Dib miro a su padre asustado cuando, de la nada, levanto triunfal un dedo en el aire- ¿Estas bien? –el profesor tomo a ambos chicos de las manos y las coloco una sobre la otra-

-Sí, estoy bien. Hijo, solo quiero que sepas que apruebo totalmente esta relación... Y Zim, espero que aceptes salir con mi hijo y se amen mucho –ambos chicos se sonrojaron. El profesor Membrana se acercó a Zim y le susurro- Espero que logres quitarle su fijación con los muertos a este chico. Buena suerte ¡Ahora a trabajar!

Los tres se quedaron trabajando en el sótano hasta tarde, Gaz bajo con ellos luego de un rato y su padre los felicito por haberle llevado un gran botín de animales de felpa a su pequeña. Ya era tarde por la noche cuando el profesor Membrana alentó a su hijo a acompañar a su novio a casa. Dib aún estaba sonrojado cuando tomo la mano del irken y camino junto a él.

-Tu padre ¿Estaba actuando extraño? -le pregunto Zim- ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

-Es sólo que... Me avergüenza que papá nos haya tratado así...

-Creo que fue muy amable –Dib le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla. Soltó su mano y lo tomo de la cintura para seguir caminando- Tu padre dijo que Zim es tu novio ¿Es cierto?

-Si tú quieres que lo sea –Dib lo acerco aún más a su cuerpo-

-Entonces si estás enamorado de Zim

-No lo sé... Pero espero estarlo –Dib lo beso apenas entraron a la casa. Con algo de esfuerzo y algunos tropezones el humano derribo a Zim en el sofá sin dejar de besarlo y se recostó encima de él-

Dib comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo que tenía debajo y recordó que debía tomar las antenas de Zim. Le gustaba escuchar sus jadeos cuando las tocaba. Sin saber bien por qué Dib abrió las piernas del irken para quedar entre ellas. Por alguna razón eso se sentía correcto.

Sintió los dedos de Zim arañarle la espalda, a Dib le encanto eso. Tomo su mano y le quito el guante. Clavo la mirada en los ojos rojos y comenzó a lamer sus manos sin dejar de acariciar su antena. La expresión de deseo en Zim hizo que le hirviera la sangre y se lanzó a atacar su boca de nuevo.

Su cadera comenzó a empujar contra la del extraterrestre y ambos gimieron cuando sintieron sus genitales rozarse aún por encima de la ropa.

-D-Dib... –intento llamarlo el irken pero el chico no lo escuchaba. Se arrodillo en medio de las piernas de Zim y levanto su camisa roja para conseguir más piel que tocar. Tomo el pantalón y se lo saco junto con las botas-

-No creí que... Creí que sería diferente al nuestro... –le dijo el chico. Volvió a recostarse sobre él y de nuevo su cadera empujo hacia adelante aún sin pensar que debía hacerlo-

-Eso acaba de, crecer en... –intento explicarle el irken pero Dib no lo dejo terminar-

-¿Te gusta esto? –le pregunto con un gruñido mientras seguía empujando –

-Sí

-¿Quieres que...? -un sonido de alarma sonó desde el comunicador de muñeca del chico. Dib dudo seriamente si debía responder pero termino haciéndolo. Su padre lo miro desde la pantalla-

-Hijo debes regresar a casa. No es correcto que quieras aprovecharte de tu novio con tan solo unas horas de relación –Dib enrojeció con violencia y Zim estuvo a nada de reírse. Lo hubiera hecho si no se sintiera tan... frustrado-

-¡P-pero papá! Nosotros no...

-Si no vienes ahora iré por ti en este momento. Me tele transportare a donde están... –eso fue suficiente como para apagar al chico. Le dijo a su padre que iría de inmediato y corto la comunicación-

-¿No más amor esta noche, eh Dib? –el chico le sonrió apenado y lo ayudo a vestirse de nuevo-

-Lo siento ¿Mañana a la misma hora? Prometo dejar mi comunicador en casa esta vez

-Está bien. Pero no quiero ir a la feria de nuevo.

-Descuida, ya encontraremos algo que hacer –Dib lo beso una última vez y se fue corriendo a casa-

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, yo también quise matar a Membrana por interrumpir ¬¬<strong>

**hirano23** (Ya sabes como son los locos y los estúpidos, que creen que su mundo es el cuerdo. Aunque coincido contigo, a estas alturas ya no se quienes son los verdaderos locos. Creo que vas a odiar al profesor en este capítulo y esta bien pero te adelanto que más adelante se convertirá en un lindo suegro :D )


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Finalmente habrá lemmon en este capitulo? La respuesta, en este capítulo :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejan review, el solo ver el status de mis historias me alegra el día :)**

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_-Está bien. Pero no quiero ir a la feria de nuevo._

_-Descuida, ya encontraremos algo que hacer –Dib lo beso una última vez y se fue corriendo a casa-_

HORA 42

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana su padre salió de casa. Dib dejo una nota para Gaz y fue corriendo a la casa de Zim. Como era domingo podían hacer muchas cosas, aunque Dib no había pensado en algo específico todavía. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y la computadora le dijo que su amo estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, desmantelando el último plan para acabar con la raza humana.

El computador lo llevo hasta donde estaba el irken. Zim lo saludo con una sonrisa y Dib se colocó detrás de él, abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Tu PAK es molesto cuando quiero hacer esto

-Te acostumbraras cabezón

-¿Nunca dejaras de ponerme apodos? –le pregunto Dib con un puchero-

-¡Jamás! –grito el irken divertido-

-Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, bicho verde?

-¡Oye! –grito Zim ofendido-

-Si tú me vas a dar apodos yo también lo haré. Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mmm... ¿Maldades a los humanos?

-Está bien

Salieron temprano a buscar una azotea alta y pasaron toda la mañana arrojándoles globos con agua a los que iban pasando. De vez en cuando Zim les arrojaba cosas pesadas también. Como ladrillos. Dib sintió hambre más tarde y fueron a donde las hamburguesas sin gérmenes. A pesar de que Zim quería comer ya (no que tuviera hambre como el débil humano Dib) el chico lo convenció de llevarlos para después y consiguió sodas poop en el camino al parque. Dib se quitó su gabardina y la dejo en el suelo, improvisando un día de campo.

Vieron el atardecer en el parque y se recostaron para ver el cielo nocturno.

-Siempre quise saber que había más allá, en las estrellas –le dijo Dib- Cuando tu llegaste no pude evitar sentirme feliz porque eras la respuesta a muchas preguntas de mi vida... Y ahora me molesta que todo lo que sé sobre el espacio y los extraterrestres sea porque ellos vienen a mí. Quiero ser yo quien vaya a ellos ¿Lo entiendes?

-Te frustra el ser el último en enterarte de lo que ocurre allá afuera ahora que tienes un mejor conocimiento sobre lo que existe en el espacio. Lo entiendo bien –Dib lo miro sorprendido, Zim nunca había hablado con esa seriedad. No con él al menos- A mí me pasaba lo mismo cuando todos Mis Altos me pasaban de largo –Zim se quedó en silencio un largo rato- ¿Sabías que soy el irken más bajito de todos?

-En una sociedad cuyo status se marca por la altura debe ser horrible ser bajito

-Ellos tienen a ignorarte. O a tratarte como basura. Lo entiendo bien, todos lo entendemos. Entre más Alto seas más inteligente eres. Todos te respetan.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Zim asintió- ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron el rojo y el purpura? Eso de que hiciste explotar al instructor que intento borrarte y de que...

-¿Mate a la Todopoderosa Miyuki y al Todopoderoso Spork? –termino Zim por él- Lo del instructor Reymi fue un accidente, ahora está bien lo juro. Es solo que intento borrar mi PAK porque dijo que soy defectuoso pero todos los PAK tienen seguro de defensa. Así que fue un descuido de su parte. Lo de los Todopoderosos Más Altos es cierto, pero también fue un accidente. Cree una coteja de absorción infinita que se tragó a una coteja de producción de energía infinita y luego a la Más Alta Miyuki... Luego regreso por su collar favorito y se tragó al Más Alto Spork de pasada.

-Y entonces el rojo y el purpura...

-Ellos eran muy jóvenes pero eran los más altos en ese momento así que se convirtieron en nuestros líderes automáticamente. Los cerebros de control se quejaron un poco pero al final tuvieron que aceptarlo, Red y Pur eran los nuevos Más Altos...

-Ya veo

-¿Ves ese pequeño punto en medio de esas estrellas enormes? –le pregunto Zim luego de un rato en silencio, Dib negó y el irken le dio un visor especial- Ese es Irk, mi planeta natal

-Se ve tan pequeño desde la Tierra ¿Y Vort? ¿Se ve desde aquí?

Pasaron gran parte de la noche mostrándole los planetas a Dib. El humano lo abrazo con fuerza y se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Zim no necesitaba dormir por lo que se quedó observándolo. El sol ilumino el rostro del Dib y el irken sintió que su Squeedly-Spooch saltó. Estaba emocionado al ver la tranquilidad en el humano y como la pálida luz del sol resaltaba el color de la piel rosa de Dib.

HORA 18

El reloj pulsera de Dib hablo y el chico se despertó.

-¿Qué estas contando Dib?

-Es la cuenta regresiva... –susurro apenado- Quería asegurarme de pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo

-Vamos a mi base entonces. Quiero pasar estas 18 horas terrícolas besándonos y eso.

* * *

><p><strong>He sido malvada y no he puesto lemmon aquí... Hubo mucha charla, pero creo que fue bonito que se conocieran mejor :D<strong>

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo **


	10. Chapter 10

Y bien, aquí llega lo más esperado: lemmon aunque me temo que no es tan bueno y temo decepcionarlos. Pero sip, he decidido dejar de ser malvada en este capítulo ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejan review, el solo ver el status de mis historias me alegra el día :)

Gracias especiales a hirano23 que siempre me apoya en esta historia, como siempre, la respuestas al final de la pagina :D

****Bueno queridos lectores, he aquí el final...****

Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_-Es la cuenta regresiva... –susurro apenado- Quería asegurarme de pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo_

_-Vamos a mi base entonces. Quiero pasar estas 18 horas terrícolas besándonos y eso._

-Escucha Gaz... –la niña miro su muñeca al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamarla- Si no regreso a casa en 17 horas y la casa de Zim desapareció dile a papá... No lo sé, inventa algo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Dib? –pregunto mientras desayunaba cereal de vampi choco-

-Sí Zim se autodestruye yo estallare con él –Gaz abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Te amo Gazlene, y dile a papá que también lo ame mucho.

-Espera... –Gaz intento llamarlo de nuevo pero ya no había comunicación- Estúpido Dib, sabes que odio que me llames Gazlene... –susurro la niña y dejo la cuchara en su plato. De pronto ya no tenía hambre-

-Hija ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Espero que no esté acosando a su novio –Gaz se cruzó de brazos ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Su padre la alzo-

-Salió temprano, creo que la abuela de Zim estaba enferma y que iban a regresar a su país ¡Ah, sí! Dib me pidió que te dijera que te ama mucho...

-No cabe duda que ese chico extranjero le está haciendo mucho bien a tu hermano. Y espero que su abuela se recupere ¿Quieres ir por un poco de pizza?

-Seguro –no había nada mejor que la pizza para ayudarte a pasar el rato mientras tu hermano se suicida junto a su novio alienígena-

-¿Por qué llamaste a Gaz?

-Para que me cubra con papá en caso de que regrese

-¡Traje taquitos! –grito GIR emocionado y todos tuvieron que probarlos para evitar que el robot llorara. Por fortuna los había comprado y no estaban tan mal. Para Dib claro, Zim se enfermó y vomito todo-

Luego de eso Zim le mostro a Dib una comida normal irken. El chico la probo pero le pareció demasiado dulce para la salud humana. El extraterrestre le hablo de sus misiones como soldado élite para el Imperio y cómo había logrado escapar a la superficie de Irk a los diez años junto con Skoodge.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde está Skoodge ahora? Dijiste que estaba viviendo en tu sótano

-Le advertí que se fuera cuando active el comando la primera vez

-¿Y cómo será? ¿Pulsaras el botón o será automáticamente al llegar la hora cero?

-Zim debe apretar el botón

HORA 4

El reloj marco la hora y Dib sintió a su corazón saltar. Tenía miedo de morir. Pero temía más vivir sólo en un mundo horrible donde a nadie le importara lo que hiciera o dijera. Una vida sin propósito. La idea de vivir por vivir, esperando ansioso el momento de su muerte le parecía más aterradora que la opción de explotar junto con Zim. Al menos estarían juntos en el fin. Y si tenían suerte se encontrarían en el otro mundo. Una aventura nueva por comenzar, al lado de su chico verde...

-Deberías irte Dib

-¿Y desperdiciar 4 horas de besos? –el irken sonrió y lo llevo hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí se recostaron en la cama y se miraron fijamente, acortando poco a poco la distancia que separaba sus bocas-

Los besos se hicieron más pasionales hasta que Dib no pudo evitarlo y se montó encima de Zim. Con algo de desesperación le quito su camiseta roja y la camisa rosa. Acaricio la piel de su pecho, observando encantado la brillante piel verde que se le mostraba. El mismo se quitó su camisa y sin esperar más termino de desvestirse, luego hizo lo mismo con Zim.

Ambos gimieron al sentir el calor de la piel del otro. Zim sabía lo que Dib iba a hacer pero ya no le importaba. Un hilo de saliva caía por su boca y otro la unía con la de Dib, el humano lo miraba de un modo tan intenso que no podía ni quería detenerlo.

La boca de Dib llego finalmente a sus antenas y el irken gimoteo gustoso. Le encantaba el ardor de la saliva humana en sus antenas. Dib se separó demasiado rápido y tomo sus piernas. Las coloco alrededor de su cintura y Zim sintió _algo_ empujar contra su cuerpo hasta que finalmente comenzó a entrar.

-¡Dios! Tan, estrecho... –gimió el chico- ¿E-estas bi-en? –le pregunto en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro. Ambos jadeaban y Zim tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza-

-Sí... Necesito qu-que... –Zim se empujó contra él y Dib gimió con sorpresa. El chico comenzó a moverse despacio, intentando no terminar demasiado rápido. Lo que era difícil ya que era su primera vez- ¡Ohh Irk! –Dib escucho los gemidos de Zim y no pudo contenerse más. Empujo con fuerza cada vez más y más rápido. Concentrado en enterrarse en el tibio cuerpo que lo recibía-

Ambos gimieron con abandono. Zim sentía un placer enorme cuando Dib se frotaba dentro de él y cuando su miembro se estimulaba en el estómago del humano.

-M-me voy a... –antes de que Dib le advirtiera Zim gimió con fuerza, arqueo la espalda y algo caliente salpicó el estómago del chico. Fue demasiado para él y se derramo dentro de Zim. Cayo encima de él, exhausto y luchando por llevar aire a sus pulmones-

Rodo para bajarse de Zim y se acostó a su lado, mirando el techo y sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro.

-Y eso, mi amor, es el sexo... -le explico Dib cuando recupero el aliento- ¿Qué tal?

-Es escandaloso... Y húmedo y pegajoso –le dijo Zim. Dib se recostó en su pecho-

-A-já ¿Y...?

-A Zim le encanta el sexo –sonrió el irken y Dib hizo lo mismo-

HORA 1

Marco la alarma y Dib se abrazó a Zim con fuerza.

-Tengo mucho sueño –bostezo- Cuando llegue la hora aprieta el botón, no me despiertes

-¿Qué? Tú no puedes...

-Sí, sí puedo. Si no estás conmigo entonces no le importare a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí... Dame este último regalo Zim, déjame morir contigo

Zim lo abrazo con fuerza también.

-Yo también necesito entrar en modo sueño –susurro pero no se durmió, siguió observando a Dib hasta que la alarma sonó de nuevo-

HORA 0  
>COMIENZA AUTODESTRUCCION<p>

Gaz iba entrando a su casa cuando una ráfaga de viento le arrojo algo a la cabeza. La niña gruño molesta, se lo quitó de encima y se dio cuenta de que era la gabardina de su hermano. Olía a hamburguesas, sodas, sol y pasto.

-Te odio Dib... –susurro al viento-

* * *

><p><strong>O.O<strong>

**¿Acaso hará esto? ¿Dejarnos con la duda sobre lo que paso? Muajajaja (nótese que he practicado mi risa súper malvada frente al espejo)**

**¡No! Queridos lectores, no puedo dejarlos así pero vaya que los puse un poquito nerviosos al menos ¿No?**

**Sobre este capítulo, lo último que escribí sobre Gaz esta basado en una historia real y propia; Pues verán que en casa teníamos la preferencia por un tipo de suavizante para ropa en especifico pero un oscuro y tormentoso día de sol y calor hemos ido a la tienda a buscarlo y ¡No había más! Pues bien, yo tenía mi ropa lavando y no iba a dejarla sin suavizante (¿sin ese rico aroma? jamás) Entonces compre de otro suavizante cuya etiqueta rezaba "Fresco aroma de sol"**

**De ahí regrese a casa y termine con mi ropa (bueno, la lavadora lo hizo, yo sólo espere pacientemente) Al tender la ropa a secar mi madre me pregunto "¿A qué huele la ropa?" Y yo, malvada entre las malvadas, no pude evitar responderle "Pues huelen a fresco aroma de sol" XD**

**Y esa pequeña broma nos ha perdurado hasta ahora ya que cuando alguien de mi familia recién se echa perfume o agua de colonia o simplemente alguien cambia de suavizante, mi madre o yo (villanas entre las villanas) decimos "Vaya, hueles a fresco aroma de sol" XD**

**hirano23**(Ha! Pues sí, que los chicos se pusieron románticos y todo. Creo que mi parte favorita del fic fueron estas dos; la de los muñecos de felpa y lo de la conversación. Al estar escribiendo este fic tuve una idea parecida a la tuya, me pregunte ¿Si viviera mis ultimas horas con quien las pasaría? Y obviamente me dije; con las personas a las que amo. Así que eso fue lo que escribí para Zim. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y mañana será por fin el final :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante)


	11. Chapter 11

****Queridos lectores, he aquí el final a esta historia (Esta vez es de verdad, lo juro)****

No me queda más que agradecerles por pasarse a leer mis desvarios :D

Disclaimer: Síp, este es un pobre intento de fic

Copyright a Jhonen Vazquez, Nickelodeon y cualesquiera que tenga algo suyo en IZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_HORA 0  
>COMIENZA AUTODESTRUCCION<em>

_Gaz iba entrando a su casa cuando una ráfaga de viento le arrojo algo a la cabeza. La niña gruño molesta, se lo quitó de encima y se dio cuenta de que era la gabardina de su hermano. Olía a hamburguesas, sodas, sol y pasto._

_-Te odio Dib... –susurro al viento-_

Dib sintió que algo lo asfixiaba. Se despertó y vio a Zim abrazándolo por la espalda con demasiada fuerza. Lo extraño era que el irken también dormía. Una suave y deliciosa sabana los cubría y Dib pensó que si eso era estar muerto bien valía toda una vida de espera. Sonrió feliz y se pegó aún más a Zim. Se sentía tan bien estar así que pronto se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-Dib... ¿Dib? –el chico gruño ¿Por qué lo despertaban?- ¡Dib!

-¿Uh? –abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que era Zim el que lo llamaba-

-GIR hizo waffles –el irken se había vestido de nuevo y lo miraba con su ropa en la mano-

-¿Cuánto falta? Sentí que dormí horas...–le preguntó mientras se vestía-

-Siete horas de sueño exactamente. Membrana llamo hace rato buscándote y me pregunto por mi abuela... Y también por ti. Le dije que estabas dormido... No tengo idea de lo que es una abuela pero dije que estaba bien... –cuando Zim se dio cuenta Dib lo estaba apuntando con el dedo y tenía la misma expresión estúpida que cuando lo vio por primera vez-

-¡Estamos vivos! –Zim sonrió-

-Pensé que hacer mi Imperio en la Tierra era más interesante que obedecer las órdenes de unos cerebros de control que ni siquiera están aquí –Dib sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- Además... Zim quiere seguir haciendo el sexo con Dib –el chico se quitó la camisa, lo único que se había puesto, y se levantó a abrazar a... su novio- Así que quiero que pienses en un plan de conquista en esa gigantesca cabeza tuya

-Mi plan es que antes que nada tú y yo regresemos a la cama. Después aprenderás a hablar correctamente...

-¡Zim habla correctamente!

-Si eso fuera cierto no hablarías de ti en tercera persona

-¡Zim no...! –Dib lo beso antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo y lo derribo sobre el colchón-

En el espacio, un crucero voot recibió una señal de comunicación desde... ¿La Tierra? Skoodge acepto la llamada muy confundido. Zim había dicho que ejecutaría el comando de Autodestrucción ¿Quién lo estaría llamando desde la base de Zim? O aún más extraño ¿Por qué aún existía la base de Zim?

-¡Skoodge!

-¡AAAHHH! –grito el irken con terror al ver a Zim en pantalla- ¡¿Por qué me hablas si ya estas destruido?

-No está destruido, está vivo –le dijo el Dib molesto-

-A un lado, tu cabeza abarca toda la pantalla –le gruño Zim-

-No es cierto –grito Dib con dolor-

-De acuerdo no es cierto, pero quítate –Dib le dio un beso en la mejilla y Zim se sonrojo-

-Aammmhhhhh ¿Ustedes están juntos o algo así? –pregunto Skoodge-

-Algo así –contesto Dib feliz-

-Escucha Invasor Skoodge –el irken saludo con un movimiento militar- Zim ha dejado de pertenecer al Imperio Irken. Soy un pensador libre ahora y hare mi propio Imperio en la Tierra... ¿Quieres ser mi primer soldado de élite Skoodge?

-¡ESO SUENA HORRIBLE!-grito con terror- Pero sí ¡Seré tu primer soldado de élite! –dijo feliz- ¿Cómo fue que no te autodestruiste después de todo?

-Simplemente decidió no hacerlo –explico Dib- Es un pensador libre ¿Recuerdas? Ahora tiene voluntad propia

-¡ES HORROROSO! ¿Yo también puedo ser libre? –Zim y Dib se miraron-

-Supongo que sí... Ven a la Tierra y ya lo veremos. Tenemos que preparar planes de conquista Skoodge, mi fiel primer soldado élite

-¡SIIIIII! –la comunicación se cortó-

-Necesitaremos a más personas para lograr una conquista rápida...

-Tu hermana Gaz vale por unos cientos de soldados sanguinarios, estaremos bien. Y Membrana puede ser útil

-¿Estás listo para revelarte como extraterrestre a mi padre? –le pregunto Dib con sorpresa-

-No. Estoy listo para regresar a la cama contigo

Dib sonrió y recibió la boca de Zim en un beso lleno de pasión. Después de tanto tiempo, tantas peleas, misiones, planes, sufrimientos e insultos de dos razas distintas solo quedaban ellos dos... Sólo dos chicos que deseaban estar juntos.

Y eso era lo mejor del universo.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 11

**Páginas:** 27

**Palabras:** 11,168

**Párrafos:** 446

**Creado:** Miércoles, 21 de diciembre de 2011, 23:37:12

**Terminado: **Lunes, 02 de enero de 2012, 01:32:50

**hirano23**(Bien, he aquí mi final con fresco aroma de sol. Espero te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu apoyo constante :D Si alguna vez subo la continuación a esta historia espero que tambien te des una vuelta a leerme ;-) ) **sekhoya990**(Este es pues el final de la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado :D )


End file.
